


Ordinary Days

by ArrowGirl20



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by the movie "The Magic of Ordinary Days"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowGirl20/pseuds/ArrowGirl20
Summary: When Felicity finds out she is pregnant, her father finds a man who will save her reputation, a farmer, Oliver Queen.





	Ordinary Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This story is inspired by a movie called "The Magic of Ordinary Days". You don't have to watch the movie to understand this story. I would recommend watching it because it is such a cute movie. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine!

 

**Summer, 1942**

“Ms. Smoak?” Felicity tensed. This was it. She was going to find out who had agreed to marry her in her condition. She was nervous to say the least.

“Yes, Mr. Queen, I presume. I mean, who else would know my name, right, like someone else isn’t coming to marry me. Unless my father messed up and promised me to another man.”

The man before her stood tall. His muscular frame, made Felicity look small. He had dark blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and stubble across his face.

“No, Ms. Smoak, it’s just me.” The amusement was clear on his face. Felicity was taken back by that. Most people were uncomfortable with her rambles, but not this man.

“You can call me Felicity. Since we are getting married, we should be on first name bases.”

“Alright, Felicity, I am Oliver. It’s nice to meet you.” She watched as he held out a calloused hand for her to take.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Oliver.” She placed her small hand in his outstretched one. The warmth coming from his hand warmed hers.

Oliver released her hand and scratched the back of his neck.

“So, should we go get married?”

“Of course, lead the way.”

She followed Oliver into the small country chapel where twenty minutes later they were pronounced husband and wife.

____________

As she sat in Oliver’s pickup truck, she tried to imagine the farmstead that would be her new home. She was used to the bigger cities and thought it was laughable when she agreed to marry a farmer, but what else could she do.

“Forgive me for asking, but I thought I should know when you’re due?”

She could see the embarrassment flood into Oliver’s cheeks. She thought it was adorable.

She sighed, knowing he would ask about the child that would be his.

“Seven months, around February.”

Oliver nodded and kept on driving, not asking any more questions. She was surprised by that. It’s not everyday man agreed to marry a woman who got pregnant out of wedlock, just to save her reputation. She figured he would ask questions, like who the father was and what happened to make her marry him, instead of the father of her child.

She was glad he did not ask, but knew eventually that she would have to tell him the story. She would have to relive that pain all over again.

____________

“So, your room is just up those stairs and to the right. My room is right across the way, if you would need anything.”

Felicity nodded.

Oliver picked up her suitcase and took it to her room. Once he came back down the stairs, he donned his cowboy hat and said,

“I’m going out to check on the crops. I should be back in around dinnertime.”

Felicity felt panic rising up in her chest.

“Wait, you should know that I am not a good cook, so there probably won’t be food on table when you get back.”

“That’s fine, Felicity. I do all the cooking around here anyway. You should just go and relax.”

She felt the panic ease and once again marveled at the man she had married.

“Alright, I will.”

Oliver nodded and was out the door before Felicity could say anything else.

___________

When Oliver came back in from checking the crops, she could tell he was confused.

“What are you doing to the clock?”

Felicity had gotten bored fast, so she took to her hobby of taking things apart and putting them back together again.

“I was just…um… seeing how your clock ticked; get it, because a clock ticks.” Felicity knew that was a horrible joke, but she didn’t know how Oliver would react.

“Okay…I am just going to clean up and then I’ll be down to make dinner.”

Felicity sighed in relief,

“Right, I’ll just be down here putting your clock back together.”

Oliver nodded and headed up the stairs.

That was the third time today, that Oliver had let things go.

She was starting to think, she was the luckiest woman in the world to have married this man.

___________

Summer turned to fall and Felicity had grown more accustomed to life on a farm. She helped Oliver clean around the house and even helped Oliver fix some of his farm machinery.

And as the days went by, she found that she was falling even more in love with him. She thought he was feeling the same way too.

__________

“OLIVER!! Get in here now!” Felicity shouted from the open window. She saw Oliver drop his tools, where he was fixing a broken part of the fence, and rushed inside.

“What, what’s wrong?” He was sweaty and red from the afternoon sun, but she couldn’t let his hotness distract her.

“Give me your hand.” Felicity held out said hand to him and waited while he stood there confused.

“Felicity, what…”

“Just give me your hand; you’re going to miss it.” He finally followed her command and placed his hand in hers.

She brought both their hands to her stomach, right where she felt the baby kick.

A smile bloomed across Oliver’s face and tears started to form in his eyes.

“Felicity, that’s our baby!”

Felicity felt tears prick in her own eyes.

“You said, “ours”.”  Felicity sobbed out.

“Of course, this baby’s ours, Felicity.”

“I just thought since it was not actually yours, that you might not think of yourself as his or her father.”

Felicity finally had voiced her fear.

“Of course, I am the father. I don’t care that this child is not biologically mine. I will love this child no matter what, just like I love you.””

Felicity gasped.

“You love me?” She couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, I do.” Oliver swept Felicity up into his arms. Their child safely nestled between them.

“I just can’t believe it. You know the last time a man said that to me, I ended up pregnant, used for sex, and disregarded.”

“I would never do that to you, Felicity. I mean it, I love you.”

Felicity let his words settle in before she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips passionately.

When she pulled back from him, she whispered the words she has been dying to say to him since the beginning of fall.

“I love you, too.”

___________

January had gone by quickly and her due date was fast approaching.

She was driving the pickup back from town when her water broke.

She had to pull off to the side of the dirt road because the contractions were becoming too painful for her to drive.

She wanted Oliver. That’s all she kept thinking. She didn’t want to have this baby alone. She wanted the man who loved her and took her and her child in as his own, at her side.

All she could do was pray that Oliver would find her before the baby was born.

___________

“FELICITY!” She heard Oliver’s voice coming from a distance.

She sobbed out in relief.

He made it to the pickup in record time, stating that a neighbor had seen the pickup on the side of the road and thought to call him.

Oliver moved her over and sped towards the hospital in town.

They barely made it before the baby’s head appeared.

____________

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Queen, here is your beautiful baby girl.”

Both of them gasped as the baby was laid into Felicity waiting arms.

“She is so beautiful.”

“Just like her mother.” Oliver said while he kissed her forehead and then their baby’s.

“I thought of a name.” Felicity stated.

Oliver looked at her in surprise.

“Well, what is it?”

“Olivia Megan Queen, meet your daddy.” Felicity then proceeded to place the infant into Oliver’s outstretched arms.

 “Hi, Olivia, I’m your daddy and that’s your mommy.” He pointed from him to her. “And we both love you very much.”

Felicity reached over to give Oliver a kiss, then Olivia.

As she watched her daughter and Oliver, Felicity finally felt she had the family she deserved.

 

 

The End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
